That Guy
by godsgirl3897
Summary: Saat sedang berjalan di mall bersama kakaknya, Jack, Claire bertemu dengan seseorang. Namun... Shortfic. Event 'Lupa'. Terinspirasi dari kisah nyata Author dengan sedikit perubahan.


**Disclaimer: Harvest Moon © Natsume**

**Characters: Claire, Jack**

**Genre: Humor *semoga aja lucu*  
**

**Rated: K**

**Warning: don't like don't read, mungkin ada typo(s), AU, humor ga kerasa**

* * *

"Huh, bosan sekali," gumam Claire sambil berguling-gulingan di kasurnya dan memainkan _smartphone_ miliknya.

Claire pun membuka Instagram-nya, me-_like _beberapa foto, keluar dari aplikasi Instagram, membuka aplikasi twitter, men-stalk twitter beberapa orang, membuka aplikasi Instagram, dan terus-terusan berulang.

Kenapa Claire tidak sekolah? Itu dikarenakan Claire merupakan salah satu dari antara ribuan anak-anak kelas 9 SMP yang sedang 'digantung' oleh hasil Ujian Nasional. Ya, Claire sudah hampir sebulan menunggu kepastian hasil Ujian Nasional.

"AAARRRGGGHHH! BOSAN!" jerit Claire frustasi sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya.

Hening.

"Err… aku jadi haus nih," ucap Claire sambil turun dari kasurnya dan keluar dari kamarnya.

Cklek.

Di luar kamarnya, Claire dapat melihat Jack, kakaknya, sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV dan 'ditemani' oleh bungkus makanan ringan yang berantakan.

"Oy, kak Jack. Kalau ibu melihat, kakak bisa dimarahi habis-habisan," omel Claire.

"Iya, nanti aku akan bereskan," ujar Jack tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari TV.

"Oya, kenapa kakak tidak sekolah?" tanya Claire.

Kemudian, Jack pun melirik ke arah Claire sambil mengerutkan keningnya, "Aku 'kan juga menunggu hasil Ujian Nasional," jawab Jack.

Claire pun langsung menepuk dahinya. Dia lupa kalau Jack adalah seorang murid kelas 12 SMA yang bernasib mirip dengannya, 'digantung' oleh hasil Ujian Nasional.

"Er… kak Jack?" panggil Claire.

"Hm?" sahut Jack yang kembali menonton TV.

"Apa kakak bosan di rumah terus?" tanya Claire.

"Tentu saja."

"Apa kakak mau menonton bioskop? Sekarang, ada film '_Sunshine Island'_, loh! Kata teman-temanku filmnya bagus, loh!"

Kemudian, Jack pun langsung menatap Claire dengan tatapan berbinar, "Tentu saja aku mau," jawabnya dengan ceria.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, sebentar lagi, kita berangkat karena aku tidak mau menonton bioskop terlalu sore."

* * *

Setelah melakukan perjalanan *halah* dengan mobil selama 15 menit, Claire dan Jack pun akhirnya sampai di Mall "_Back To Nature_", mall terbesar di kota Mineral. Tanpa basa-basi, Claire dan Jack pun langsung menuju bioskop yang berada di lantai paling atas mall tersebut. Mereka berdua menuju bioskop tersebut dengan menggunakan eskalator karena mereka menggunakan lift yang hampir selalu penuh.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Claire dan Jack terlihat seperti orang yang berpacaran. Claire dan Jack bergandengan erat, baju yang mereka gunakan sama, mereka memakai kalung '_couple'_, dan sesekali Claire menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jack. Taruhan deh, pasti 90% orang akan kaget kalau tahu mereka bersaudara.

"Akhirnya sampai juga di lantai paling atas," ucap Claire.

"Ya sudah. Kita cepat ke bioskop saja, biar tidak kehabisan tiket."

Claire pun mengangguk pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju bioskop.

"Oy, Claire!" panggil seseorang.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, Claire pun menolehkan pandangannya ke sumber suaranya.

Orang yang memanggil Claire pun langsung mendekati Claire. Rambutnya perak, matanya berwarna hijau, dan kira-kira seumuran dengan Jack.

"Claire, apa kabar?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Baik, ehehe…" jawab Claire.

"Kamu sedang apa ke sini?" tanya orang itu lagi.

"Aku mau nonton film '_Sunshine Island'._ Ini baru saja aku mau beli tiketnya," jawab Claire lagi.

"Ooohhh…" orang tersebut ber-oh-ria sambil menganggukkan kepalanya, "Terus, itu siapa? Pacar kamu?" lanjutnya sambil menujuk kea rah Jack

'Eh!? Pacar?' batin Claire.

"Bu-bukan, dia adalah kakakku, hehehe…"

Orang tersebut terlihat membulatkan matanya tanda kaget, "Kalau begitu, aku pergi cari makan dulu, ya."

"Eh, i-iya."

Kemudian, orang tersebut pun langsung meninggalkan Claire dan Jack.

"Oy, Claire. Dia itu siapa, sih?" tanya Jack.

"Em… dia itu…"

"Mantanmu? Temanmu? Gebetanmu?" potong Jack yang sudah kepo tingkat internasional.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, kak," jawab Claire dengan kalemnya.

"Eh!?" gumam Jack sambil _sweatdrop_.

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting. Lebih baik kita segara menuju bioskop dan membeli tiket."

Akhirnya, cerita pun ditutup oleh Claire yang mengajak (baca: menyeret) Jack yang masih terbengong menuju bioskop.

**THE END**


End file.
